


Insubordination

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Corporal Jefferson has told me that challenges like pushups and the like are perceived by you as a blessing."Dean took a small black notebook from his pocket and handed it to Cas."Sir?" he swallowed dryly and frowned."Look at it, recruit. That is your personal training and punishment book."





	Insubordination

 

"Yes!" Dean called without looking up from his papers when there was a knock.

"Captain."

Cas entered and saluted obediently.

"**** ..." Dean sighed and looked at him shaking his head. "Stand at ease!"

Then he got up, picked his file out, and leaned against the desk, looked him up and down before he started to speak.

"I heard you are one of our best."

"Thanks sir!"

"I also heard that you are one of our most rebellious recruits."

Cas then had no answer and remained silent. Dean looked at him again and walked slowly towards him.

"What should I do with you ...?"

He circled him and looked at him intently. Cas quickly lowered his eyes because you did not look a captain in the eyes.

"Corporal Jefferson has told me that challenges like pushups and the like are perceived by you as a blessing, and I thought of another possibility, what do you think?"

"Sir?" Cas swallowed dryly and frowned.

Dean took a small black notebook from his pocket and handed it to Cas.

"Look at it, recruit. That is your personal training and punishment book.

Here is your progress in training, but also recorded your crimes and the associated penalties. I'll check it every time, and you better not fool me. Predefined goals are considered to be commands, and you can imagine that refusing orders will be severely punished."

Cas swallowed again and then said loud and clear. "Got it, Captain!"

Dean nods and he already likes his role.

"I've written down a list of the most common negligence that all recruits do. Read aloud!"

 

Cas flipped open the pages and began to read, his eyes widening.

"Read aloud, I said!" He hissed, tapping his riding crop on his boot.

"A loose uniform button:            1 hour plug

dirty ironed shirt:                     20 extra rounds

dirty cleaned boots:                 10 strokes

incomplete equipment:              5 minutes nipple clamps ... "

30 such points have already been set. A special vulgarity was, for example, to go for a long walk with stones in the boots or rub nettles between shirt and back, whereupon the heavy backpack was strapped.

With amazement, but also with pleasure Dean noticed that something moved in Cas's pants. He hit the riding crop on his thigh and Cas jumped back in shock.

"Stand still, dammit," he shouted, and Cas took another stance. "If you've earned it, maybe I'll allow you some horny thoughts or more, but until then, your cock is always as big as I want it!"

"Yes, Captain!"

The thought of being so hard disciplined made Cas shudder, but at the same time he was damn horny.

"Thank you Captain, that you are busy making me a tough soldier!"

"Okay, let's start the inspection, get the bag from the entrance. I ordered you to pack the 55 lb pack, let's see if you stuck to it."

Cas got what he wanted and put the bag in front of Dean, who had meanwhile gotten a balance.

He then stood first with and then without a backpack on the scales. Dean calculated briefly.

"54.86."

This was his only comment and he looked at Cas icy.

"Captain ..." Cas began, looking embarrassed to the floor.

"The book," Dean answered quietly and Cas handed it to him with trembling hands. He wrote something in and gave it to him again.

"Read aloud!"

"August 24, 2017. The attempt of deception - 10 strokes with the bullwhip."

Cas sighed softly and bit back every word.

"Just be glad that the difference is not higher, otherwise I would have interpreted that as an insubordination."

Next, Dean examined the uniform and as expected, the suit was not complete, he found spots and the shoeshine was not to satisfaction. For each point he criticized, Cas had to select the punishment from the list himself and write it down in the book. With the locker control it did not get better, and for the cleanliness check, Cas then had to strip naked.

"On your knees, support your hands, legs apart!"

A touch of the leather glove was enough, and Cas had a hard cock again.

"That is impossible. Again, filthy fantasies! But I have exactly the right thing. Come on, over there!" He pointed to the St. Andrew's Cross.

 

In a few simple steps, he had tied him up and taken the nerve wheel, because he knew from Gabriel what that had done. It did not take long for Cas to feel what it was like.

After a few minutes, the torture was over and Cas gasped with effort.

"Well, did we get that little cock back down?" Dean smirked and Cas nodded.

"Then I would suggest working through your punishments before too much comes together, with your hot temper. I hope you have guts enough to endure your punishments like a man and not fidget, or do you need a gag?"

Since Cas did not answer immediately, Dean swung the crop again.

"I will not disappoint you, Captain," he answered hesitantly.

"I did not expect anything else from you."

Almost tenderly, he stroked Cas's upper body before continuing in a sharp tone.

"Lay over the bench for the first ten blows with the whip."

I would like to hear a clear ‚Thank you sir‘ afterward. Otherwise no roaring or whining. Copy that?"

"Yes, Captain."

Dean hoped he would not hit too hard, but not too easy, and not off the mark. After a few tries he became safer and grinned with satisfaction when Cas flinched at each blow, but otherwise did not make a sound.

 

Cas wondered what Gabriel meant when he spoke of pleasure pains, for he felt more pain than pleasure. A painful moan escaped him as his friend put both hands on the damaged skin, pulling his cheeks slightly apart and back together.

 

In Dean's pants, it tensed when he saw the twitching hole in front of him, and he insisted on blowing on it.

_‚Oh God‘_

Helpless, he clenched his hands into fists and swallowed his sounds. On the one hand, from the flashes of pain that made him throb, and on the other, the waves of pleasure.

_‚I understand you a little bit, Gabe‘_

But for a long time, he had no time to enjoy because Dean had already devised the next nastiness.

 

Using tweezers, he tore off three hairs that proliferated around his anus. Cas painfully groaned again. As a reward, he massaged the sore spot with his fingers.

"What do we learn from this? Body care is very important."

After irritating Cas so much that he demanded more, Dean slapped his palm again on his butt and told him to get up.

"You have nothing to ask because I'm not done with you yet. Lie on the couch!"

In a flash, he had strapped him to his hands and feet and tied him a blindfold.

"To increase the stimulus … and protect the only body parts that really need it."

 

His heart was racing when he heard that Dean had lit a candle.

Granted, he had some jitters. It was something he had never done before, but Eva had explained to him that there was no danger of burns with these special candles and that from a certain height it did not even hurt.

Cas tried as best he could to relax, remembering Eva and the first time he freaked out, and at the time there was no candle at all. Small sweat beads stood on his forehead. He had no idea what Dean was up to, and fear mingled with excitement.

The first drop came as a surprise, as did the second and the following. It did not hurt, but he could not adapt to the rhythm. A surge of pleasure spilled over him as a drop of warm wax fell directly onto his nipple tip.

_‚From this distance ... respect‘_

Dean thought so too and dared to reduce the distance because Cas did not even flinch.

And he should already flinch. Dean did not do that to Cas's pleasure ... Yes, he did, and he was glad he liked it.

Cas tensed his muscles helplessly as another drop caught him just as well on the other nipple. Desperate, he bit his lip and tugged at the shackles.

After Dean decided to let the wax drip on more sensitive parts of the body, and he saw Cas writhing and hissing softly, that also made the blood in him boil.

The candle lost another drop and this landed on the penis shaft. Another on the scrotum on the left and the last on the right.

He had not really expected that reaction, but even if Cas made no loud noise, the dark blond knew exactly what was going on inside him.

He never expected that not only would he find this game so arousing. He saw the confirmation as it dripped from Cas's cock, like a leaky faucet.

"Are you hot, soldier?"

"Yes, captain!"

"Then I'll get you back to normal temperature, spread your legs!"

 

Cas did as he was told after Dean opened his shackles.

Suddenly he felt a cold spreading in him while the other pressed an ice cube into his anus. It almost hurt from the cold and the black-haired gasped, but at the same time, he was so horny that it made his emotional world swim again. The sweat broke out and he had the feeling that he could cum immediately.

Dean looked briefly at what happened to his friend and then took off his blindfold.

"I want you to jerk off now. In 20 seconds you cum for the first time and at 50, I want to see the second charge!"

That was hard work. Cas actually discharged after a few seconds, he was aroused to burst. With a loud groan, he poured into his hand and leaned with the second on the couch. Without a breather, he immediately continued. He had to unload within the next few seconds.

He pushed his foreskin wildly back and forth, rubbing his cock like crazy, but it just did not want to come anymore. He heard Dean continue to count mercilessly, reaching 45 now. Suddenly, or thank God, the white juice came a second time.

Cas sank exhausted back into the soft leather and only had to return to a normal breathing rhythm.

"Enough breather, round two, lie back over the bench, do not move, or I’ll strap you."

Dean grabbed the flogger and let it hiss through the air a few times.

Cas was no longer aroused after he had two orgasms behind him, and he squirmed uneasily. It did not hurt too much, but it was uncomfortable.

"Did not I say you should not move. This gives a penalty tightening!"

He put Cas the leather cuffs around the wrists on which he hooked the pulley.

He left just enough room for him to stand on tiptoe, but his muscles tightened all the more.

Cas closed his eyes, expecting bad things and gritted his teeth as blow after blow fell on him.

Dean did not hit so hard, but almost always in the same place. On the one hand, it aroused him to see Dean like this. After spreading four more welts on Cas's butt, he let him hang for a few moments and got something to drink.

 

Eva looked up from her book as Dean came into the kitchen.

"Howdy-do," he grinned, using the fridge.

"You're not exaggerating, are you?"

Eva had met Dean in recent weeks and seen that he enjoyed it, but she also had a little concern for Cas because he was the most sensitive of the three men.

"He is tough."

With a laugh and a bottle of water, he disappeared back into the playroom, holding the bottle to the mouth of the black-haired and making him drink some greedy gulps. Then he took him from the pulley and ordered him back to the bench.

Still wet by the melted ice cube, Dean did not hesitate for long and pushed himself into the wet hole. Both men moaned loudly as Dean set a quick rhythm before retiring and putting on a condom.

"Open your mouth!" He hissed at Cas, who stared at him perplexed, but the next moment he swallowed as the younger poured the condom into his mouth. "You do not deserve an orgasm!"

 

After Cas got dressed, he waited for further instructions.

"I hope you have learned your lesson and will carry out orders without ifs and buts in the future.

That's it for today, ****. Step back!"

"I'd like to stay awhile, Captain."

"Insubordination. Give me the book …"

 

**Author's Note:**

> the next part ...  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1021890


End file.
